


Locked Away with Them

by TheCrimsonWisp



Series: Fire Emblem Smut [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dom x sub, F/F, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Girl x Girl, Incest, Kinky, Multi, PWP, Praise Kink, Princess - Freeform, Reader Insert, Series, Smut Fic, fire emblem Fate, fun times, incest but not really, no spoliders, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonWisp/pseuds/TheCrimsonWisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fortess is a lonely place. Though it's good thing you have your siblings to help you kill time till your release and possibly do other things to you.  (No Spoilers- Takes place Before. Though kinda incest but not really if you know the story and shit like that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Away with Them

The fortress is a lonely place. Sometimes people pass by and would make sure you’re okay but no one stayed like your siblings did.  

Xander came by for fights and training to make sure you were on top of your game.

Leo readed to you and had a book club together when you were both young.

Elise and you had tea parties where she would tell you about Effie and Arthur.

Camilla was different though…

She called you darling, and played with you like a doll. Even when you were little, around 12, she was 15, she would put making up you and cute dresses. She would tell her about how one day, the boys would be after you, but you couldn’t take it seriously due to her giggle that followed and her smile she would give.

 

_At your 16 birthday, she help you a party... for only you and her, even when Elise tried. It was all a good time till you asked her something._

_“...um, Camilla?”_

_“yes Dear~?”_

_“Can I ask you something important, girl to girl?”_

_She smirked, you remembered it. It was like a lemon and an unicorn had a child, bittersweet._

_“Of course, you always had me. What is it?”_

_“it sounds weird but I’ve been getting this feeling lately. It started after hanging out with Slites...I-I couldn’t sleep, it was getting warm and all I could do with thinking of him… it turn sinful. We went skinny dipping earlier but the way the water moved around him, it was u-ummm..”_

_“Hot, you felt a heatwave course through your body and you thought thoughts of him like a wife should feel. Or a mistress” The way she telled you in a mothering tone, like she was sick telling you, “You felt lust for you best friend. Tsk tsk.”_

_“Why do you say it like that?” You both were in your room this whole time, you paced to the window and sighed. Camilla stayed on the bed, drinking some tea before placing it to a nearby table and coming to you, placing a hand on your shoulder, staring into your faint reflection in the window._

_“Well you know...this would destroy any relationship you have with him. He’ll look at you like you lied to him, let alone feel comfortable with you after you both saw you nude.”_

_“...”_

_She kissed your cheek, “My sweet virgin, clean sister with a dirty mind of a bed madden~ You can overcome some of you lust by yourself or others but if you want Stiles to stay, I wouldn’t tell him. Try and stay away till this dirty little whore in you stops. You’re a woman now, no more little girl. I’ll stay quiet and won’t tell sister or  brothers. I’ll see you later though.” She pinched you on you bottom and smirks at you whimper._

_“A pinch to grow an inch... but to be fair, I like you more like this..” She licks your cheek but walking away, “By the time you're my age, I wouldn’t doubt you had some of my looks and… assets” She winks before leaving for the night._

_You returned to your bedside, feeling the weird heat again. Deciding it’s probably late and maybe Camilla slipped you some wine since you were older, you shake off, you strip your armor. You walk to a mirror in the corner at the room and placed your hands on your chest. You guessed they did grow more as of late and turned and stared are your curses of your hips. It was weird see you as a woman then a soldier on the field. Being called ‘Lady’ doesn't count to you because of your royal title but you’re glad at least someone, your sister, see you for more than others and hope she’s right about future suitors._

 

 

You shake your head and continue to the main room in the locked fortress. Xander told you he would return the week after you train with news for the castle. You arrive and see a tall, purple-haired female you know well. She turns when she hears a door open behind her.

“Camilla? I haven’t seen you in ages!” You run up to her and hug her tightly. Your height was nothing to her’s and her heels, making you head a neck her neck as she cresses your head, “Yes, dear. I’m sorry..You know how father is. But look at you~” She pushes you away to about an arm’s length.

 

You, now, are about 18 and legally the woman you wanted to be. Your height increase an inch before stopping and increasing some other things about your body. Hips at desired width for future children, you ass was an ass and not as flat as your chest once was, which is now perky as Elise’s personality and small half melon shaped. It was hell for your back but you wouldn’t be lying to say your not happy to have them compared to other women you’ve seen. Your eyes now serious and mature without a childish shine and your hair now grown and lies down your back till your hips.

Camilla glances at you and you coulda seen a fiery look in your eyes. She lightly licks her lips and smiles, “I thought you would fit out nicely. And your ass! Xander never tells me about it, I’m jealous. Though he was right about her tits~” She giggles as she circles you. Feeling warm, you offer her some tea before heading to your room.

 

“W-well, thanks...I guess?” You make her the tea, trying to be a good host before leading the way upstairs. Whenever any of your siblings visit it was midnight or later due to your father wanting them to do anything but see you. They sneak in, without his knowing and with that, no one was really here in your ‘castle’.

Once in your room, Camilla makes herself comfortable then pats the side beside her after she grabbed your hair brush. She smiles lightly, “May I?” You giggle, almost happy seeing her naturally happy. You nod and practically skip to her. You sit on your legs, that were tucked under you, as Camilla moves behind you as she plays and brushes your hair down your back. Camilla sings lightly as time pasts and it feels like you were away from war. You didn’t notice but she started pulling your hair to one side of your neck. Her breath tickles you, but before you could giggle or ask, she licks you then places a bite on you. A shy moan gets let out and Camilla pulls away and moves closer to your ear, her chest on your back.

 

“That’s beautiful but I want to hear more~”

“B-But, Camilla? What are you doing?” She peppers you with light kisses before pulling your neck back so she can look at her. Her eyes darken and she smirks.

“Dear, dear sister… You’re a woman now, and I would hate to see my sister in a pain state of being alone. I want to take care of you, me and everyone else, but not now.” She flips you so she hovers over you, your hair fanned out and her’s falling over her shoulders, “You are my lil’ pet for now~ Xander will come later~” At that, she lands her mouth on yours as she makes you and her more comfortable on your bed.

 

One knee in between your thighs and the other on your other leg, as your arms above you on a pillow. Her right hand touches your cheek as the other your breast. You moan onces more at least she begins playing with it, feeling your nip harden. You blush reddens as she moves to your neck now. She now, open mouth kisses your pulse as you grind down on her knee below your center.

She lets out a dark laugh, “Aww~ this is adorable, so needy and flustered, like an animal in need.  Does my little pet need help~? Is something,” She unclips your cape, and lucky, you were not wearing your armor since it’s late,” wrong~?”

You gasps and whimper, you turn away, blushing heavily. You move about down for something more and your center received it unexpected.  You moan,” please~!” Camilla pets your clothed center. It was getting to warm, and the open window near the bed that was open, wasn't helping circulate the air.

 

“Please what, little sister~?” Camilla continues to bite and suck on your neck and palming your beast. She was playing with your remaining clothes and for a moment, she goes to your ear, “Don’t you want someone else? Stiles, was it?”

“N-No, please...I need you, take c-care of me…”

“What was that?”

“Camil--!”

 

Camilla almost hisses and sits up, around your hips and slaps your cheek, “Hey! NO! Bad, little sister! Pets don’t use the sister’s name!”

You whimper a little at your slapped cheek and look away, “I’m sorry, Big Sis…”

She smirks and kiss your beaten cheek, “There you go, all better, though I’m still upset..” She dramatically sighs and does your guilty trick she does with everyone. Camilla opens her eye half way and her arms circle under your breast, making her looking vulnerable and attractive. She sits beside you, against your headboard as she looks down at you.

“Dear, I want you to remove your clothes and kneel beside me, ass in the air and hand on this board.”

“B-but-”

“You want me happy? To help with this?” She cups your heart, rubbing your clit, “To not tell a soul, do this! If not, I’ll fuck you in the main room in front in everyone! I bet you would love that, you whore!” She slaps you, “But you wouldn't, you’re a princess, no one would respect you and father--”

“I-I’m sorry, sister, I’ll get up!”

 

**She touches you clothed clit and kiss your cheek, “Good girl~”**

**Author's Note:**

> http://crimsonwisp.tumblr.com/ Come by and chat with me on my tumblr, if not, see you guys on the dark side of the web later ;)


End file.
